A Trip to the Shops
by Harry Potter -Dreamer
Summary: The Weasleys,Harry and Hermione take a trip to a muggle shopping centre for Harry's birthday.What an earth will happen??? please r/r


The trip to the shops  
  
  
  
  
Harry lay across Rons bed and looked at his watch. 10.00am. It was his first ever birthday at the Weasleys and Mr and Mrs Weasley had promised him he could go anywhere he liked (within reason).For example Freds idea of going to Mars for the day had not gone down too well. Harry had thought for a while and then decided he'd like to go to a big shopping centre called LittleDales Shopping Mall.He'd been there once before with the Dursleys but He had spent the whole time waiting outside shops with the shopping bags.It was a muggle place so Mr Weasley was extra excited he'd told everybody to be outside ready and waiting by 10.30 on the dot.  
  
Harry watched Ron rumage around in his chest of drawers looking for his favourite chudley Cannons hat which Harry had bought him last christmas.  
"Aha"He said with a cry of triumph as he pulled it out from under a rather large wooly Maroon jumper and shoved it on his head.  
  
At 10.30 all the Weasleys except for Bill and Charlie who were unfortunately tied up else where and were unable to come were assembled outside the Weasleys house.Mr Weasley had hired cars frim the ministery where he worked to take them.Harry and Ron went in the car with Mr Weasley and much to their dismay Percy.  
"Where are we meeting Hermione"asked Ron once they were all settled and on their way.  
"outside the bookstore"Harry repeated for the third time that day.  
  
  
  
  
Finally they arrived at the Mall and Mr and Mrs Weasley parked the cars.  
"Wow" said Ron as he got out   
"It's huge" Harry nodded although to him it didn't seem as big as he'd remembered.  
  
Once inside they split up the twins, Harry and Ron went to meet Hermione whilst Percy and Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny went to have a cup of tea in a tea shop. They were going to meet up at 1.00 to have some lunch.  
  
They arrived at the bookshop to see Hermione clutching a small package under her arm.  
"What have you got there" Said Ron as they approached  
"this "said Hermione   
"is the little book of Polititions" Ron starred at her   
"poli....what" He said looking at her as if she'd gone mad.  
"Nevermind" Said Harry interfering  
"Where shall we go first"  
"There" Said Fred and George at the same time.  
Harry looked to where they were pointing. Hippo's Pranks and Jokes shop was the name on the board over it's entrance.  
"Okay" Said Harry  
"But remember this is muggle magic"   
  
The shop was full of wind up figures and trick card packs and fake ciggarettes. Fred and George seemed engrossed. They kept laughing and mentioning some of their own inventions such as canary creams and the shopkeeper kept giving them funny looks.  
"Are you all right down there she said" peering down at fred and George who seemed to have just noticed the joke sweets.  
"Are these like Berties Botts every Flavour beans" Asked George the Lady gave him an annoyed look and told them all to stop messing around.  
"Come on" Hissed Hermione   
  
No sooner had they left that shop when Ron shouted.  
"Is that, that muggle game foodball" a few passers by gave him some irritated stares and Harry heard someone mutter something about them being foreigners.  
"Football" Harry corrected him as Ron pulled him into the shop.  
Ron looked in wonder at the footballs and he liked the football boots even more.  
"Do they play it on the ground then" asked Fred  
"Yes" Said Hermione warily, aware that a few other boys had over heard and were now looking in their direction and sniggering. Harry noticed this too and quickly hurried them out of the shop .   
  
They carried on until they reached a balloon seller.  
"Oooooooohhh what are they" asked Ron.  
"baloons" Harry answered  
Ron looked longingly at them until finally the man said  
"Here have one free"  
Ron accepted the green baloon with great pleasure. He examined it as if it were about to disappear and kept prodding it hard with his nail.  
BANG it burst Ron leapt back tripping over a passer-by falling straight into the little water fountain.  
Fred and George laughed uncontrollably as Hermine and Harry helped Ron get out.  
The man offered Ron another balloon but this time Ron politely refused.  
  
By this time it was 12.55 and Hermine pointed out they had better start towards the cafe to meet Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
They arrived at the cafe unfortunately 10 minutes late. Where Percy was stood waiting for them.  
"you're late" He said looking at his watch, Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione went into a somewhat breif explanation of the balloon incident. Percy surveyed Ron who was a little more than a bit damp and produced an immaculate white hanky from his pocket handing it to Ron shaking his head.  
"Mum, Dad and Ginny aren't having any lunch because dad got called back to the ministery and mum and Ginny decided to go back with him" .But they gave me some money and said they'd be back later on to pick us up.   
  
They each sat down and took a menu, Harry chose a plate of cheese sandwiches and a chocolate ice cream and they ate quietly. Well if you dont count Percy's useless wittering about a new project on faulty pencils he was doing for the ministery. At that point Fred had snorted loudly spraying Hermione with strawberry ice cream.  
"Ooops sorry he said" Giving her a very sad little pouty face to show he hadn't meant it.Hermione had smiled gracefully and attempted to mop it up with a few serviettes. Percy gave them a dissaproving look and continued to eat the rest of his lunch in silence.  
  
Afterwards they continued shopping. Percy dragged them into the bank. Saying he'd never seen a muggle bank before. But they were soon kicked out when Fred asked the accountant whether she could change sickles and knuts. After that they went into a jewellery shop for Hermione. Who bought a pretty blue beaded necklace. Ron had tryed on some sunglasses but exclaimed they were obviously broken because he couldn't see the sun through them.   
  
They peered through all the shop windows as they walked around and Georges eyes glinted when he spotted a shop called Spider city. Which actually turned out to be a pet shop which specialised in selling different kinds of spiders. Fred and George wanted to buy one of the big poisonous spiders but Ron turned green and looked as if he were about to be sick. So they quickly decided against it.  
  
"Whats that" asked Ron as they left the pet shop.Harry looked over and saw what he was pointing at  
"an escalator" He replied  
"it's like moveable stairs"Hermione added seeing Rons blanc expression.  
"cool" exclaimed the twins and before anyone could stop them they were running towards it at full speed. With Percy doing a sort of jogging sprint after them shouting at them to be carefull. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged as they too broke into a run to catch up with the others. As they neared the escalator they noticed there was a rather large que forming. Harry was about to ask what was going on when he heard a familiar voice.   
"Erm Harry I think you ought to erm take a look"He whirled round to face Hermione who was pointing towards three red heads at the front of the que whom Harry recognised immediatly. Fred and George were struggling furiously as Percy pulled them backwards.  
"You're not going on there it looks dangerous"He was shouting  
"look they don't stay still long enough to let you get on"His face was a picture of horror as he looked down at the moving staircase.  
"come on" He said warily to Hermione as they barged their way through the ever growing crowd of most annoyed shoppers one of which clouted Harry very hard on the head with her hand bag.Muttering something that sounded very much like   
"muggers and thieves".  
  
Finally after Harry and Hermione had managed to convince Percy it was all perfectly safe and that they had never heard of anyone dying on an escalator.They managed to get on although Percy clutched very tightly to the moving banister.They also got a few stares when Fred and George lept off the escalator and Percy left it too late and tripped over ripping his robes as he fell flat on this face. Harry and Hermione helped him up quickly hoping noone had noticed whille Fred and George laughed hysterically for the second time that day. Harry turned to see where Ron had got to when with a sudden jolt he realized Ron wasn't there he quicky pointed this out to the others. Hermione looked around with a very worried expression on her face.Whille Percy suggested re tracing there steps.Which is exactly what they did.  
  
They looked for Ron for what seemed like a century but as Hermione pointed out it had only been half an hour. Even the twins had begun to get a bit edgy and Percy was all for finding what he called a muggle police man. Harry on the other hand thought it would be best to carry on searching as he couldn't have gone far.  
"no sooner had they decided this when they heard a familiar voice cry  
"there you are,i've been looking everywhere for you" Ron was walking at top speed towards them with a large stick of candyfloss. Percy ran up to him and grabbed him   
"gerroff" He shouted through a mouffull odf candyfloss.  
"Don't you ever run off again"He scolded  
"Me"Ron exclaimed   
"I only turned round for a minute to look at the the sweet shop and when I turned back to suggest we went on the escalator you'd all vanished.  
  
The rest of the trip went pretty smoothly that is if you didn't count Fred and George getrting arrested for trying to pay with a piece of paper which they insisted was the same as a check which Harry had told them was just a piece of paper with writing on.   
  
By the time Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived to pick them up they were all completely exaughsted.Harry thanked them for a lovely day.But as he sat down in the back of Mrs Weasleys car the only thought on his mind was NEVER AGAIN.  
  
  
A/N okay so it wasn't the best story you've ever read and the punctuation and grammars a bit dodgey. But if u could be so kind as to r/r I would be very grateful.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
